The general tendency of the industry to employ digital techniques in preference to analog techniques and to substitute software for hardware has resulted in an ever-increasing use of press button switches in the form of single switches or in the form of keyboards comprising a plurality of switches in various fields of electrical engineering, e.g. communications engineering as well as in so-called terminals or data inputting devices. There have been suggested a large variety of keyboard structures, the function of which depends on a variety of principles, such devices constituting the interface between man and machinery. The dependability of such press button switches as well as the nature of the contact established between man and machinery is greatly influenced by the characteristics of the key stroke. Besides so-called low or membrane keyboards in which the stroke length amounts to up to approximately 1.5 mm, use is made, depending on the field of application, of keyboards in which a stroke length of between 1.5 and 6.35 mm is employed. In addition to these, keyboards comprising so-called sensor switches are in use. Regardless of the type of keyboard considered, it is desired that the user should be provided with a feedback "feel" indicating to him that the respective key has been actuated.